Secret Intelligence Service
right Der Secret Intelligence Service (SIS) ist der britische Auslandsgeheimdienst. Er ist besser bekannt unter dem Namen MI6 oder einfach kurz Secret Service. MI6 steht für „Military Intelligence, Abteilung sechs“. Seit 2004 ist John Scarlett der Direktor des MI6. Geschichte Gegründet wurde der britische Geheimdienst durch Sir Francis Walsingham (1532–1590). Er baute ein sehr effektives und ausgeklügeltes politisches Spionagesystem auf und vereitelte damit mehrere Attentate auf Elisabeth I. von England (1558–1603). Erster Weltkrieg Die erste bedeutende Prüfung der Organisation kam mit dem Ersten Weltkrieg, in dem der SIS zum Teil Erfolge erzielen konnte. Dem SIS war es zwar nicht möglich, in Deutschland mit Agenten einzudringen, aber er hatte einige ansehnliche Erfolge in der militärischen und wirtschaftlichen Aufklärung. Diese Erfolge sind vor allem das Werk von Agentennetzwerken in neutralen Ländern, besetzten Gebieten und Russland (siehe u.a. Rasputin). Nach dem Krieg wurden die Mittel des SIS stark reduziert, und den Empfängern der Informationen des SIS, wie etwa der Admiralität, wurde eine gewisse Kontrolle über die Operationen des SIS eingeräumt – diese Beziehung besteht bis heute. Während der 1920er arbeitete der SIS hauptsächlich mit dem diplomatischen Dienst zusammen. Die meisten Botschaften stellten einen Offizier zur Passkontrolle ein, der in Wirklichkeit der Leiter des SIS in diesem Land war. Das gab den Operationen durch die diplomatische Immunität der Botschaftsmitarbeiter einen gewissen Schutz, doch dieses System wurde offensichtlich zu lange praktiziert und war in den 1930ern schließlich ein offenes Geheimnis. In den Jahren nach dem Krieg und bis in die 1920er hinein war der SIS hauptsächlich mit dem Kommunismus (und hierbei besonders mit Russland) beschäftigt. Dabei unterstützte der SIS auch Versuche, das kommunistische Regime in Russland zu stürzen. In den 1930ern zog dann das nationalsozialistische Deutschland die Aufmerksamkeit des SIS auf sich. Wie im Ersten Weltkrieg waren die Erfolge des SIS in Deutschland beschränkt, auch wenn er einige verlässliche Quellen innerhalb der deutschen Regierung und des Militärs gewinnen konnte. Zweiter Weltkrieg Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs wurde die Arbeit des SIS im geheimdienstlichen Sinne überschattet von einigen Initiativen anderer Nachrichtendienste. Dazu gehören: * die kryptographischen Fortschritte der Government Code and Cypher School (GC & CS), der Behörde, die zuständig war für das Abfangen und Entschlüsseln ausländischer Kommunikation, * das Double Cross System des MI5, das deutsche Nachrichtendienste mit falschen Informationen fütterte, * die Arbeit der Photographic Reconnaissance Unit und außerdem * die für die beteiligten Agenten gefährlichen Aktionen der MI6-Abteilung „Special Operations Executive“ (SOE), die hinter feindlichen Linien Spionage und Sabotage betreiben sollte. Eine schwere Niederlage erlitt der SIS im November 1939 beim Venlo-Zwischenfall. Deutsche Agenten des SD hatten sich als hochrangige Armee-Offiziere ausgegeben, die ein Attentat auf Hitler ausüben wollten. Bei einem Treffen in der niederländischen Grenzstadt Venlo mit den vermeintlichen Verschwörern wurden zwei Agenten des SIS durch die SS unter Grenzverletzung aus Holland ins Deutsche Reich entführt. Trotz der Schwierigkeiten zu Anfang des Krieges erholte sich der SIS und führte einige erfolgreiche Operationen sowohl auf dem europäischen Festland als auch im mittleren und fernen Osten durch. Der SIS wirkte ab 1941 über die British Security Coordination umfangreich bei der Etablierung des amerikanischen Office of the Coordinator of Information mit. Kalter Krieg Die Operationen des SIS gegen die Sowjetunion zu Beginn des Kalten Krieges wurden einige Zeit durch die Tätigkeit des sowjetischen Spions Kim Philby kompromittiert, der unter anderem Verbindungsoffizier des SIS in der britischen Botschaft in Washington DC war. In dieser Tätigkeit hat er beispielsweise ein Programm gemeinsamer britischer und amerikanischer paramilitärischer Operationen in Albanien verraten (auch wenn gezeigt wurde, dass dieses Programm auch durch die miserablen Sicherheitsrichtlinien „am Boden“ kompromittiert wurde). Der SIS litt unter weiteren Peinlichkeiten, als herauskam, dass ein Offizier, der sowohl an Tunnel-Operationen in Wien als auch in Berlin beteiligt war, ein sowjetischer Agent war. George Blake wurde während seiner Gefangenschaft im Koreakrieg von Chinesen „umgedreht“. Als er aus Korea zurückkehrte, empfingen ihn seine Zeitgenossen wie einen Helden; seine Sicherheitsbefugnisse wurden wiederhergestellt. 1953 versetzte man ihn zur Station des MI6 in Wien, wo die dortigen Tunnel bereits seit vier Jahren aktiv waren. Nachdem er diese – unbemerkt – an die Sowjets verraten hatte, wurde er einem britischen Team zugeteilt, das an der Operation Gold beteiligt war – einem Tunnelbau im geteilten Berlin. Dementsprechend schnell ist die Sprengung des Tunnels veranlasst worden. Man identifizierte Blake daraufhin als sowjetischen Agenten; er wurde wegen Spionage vor Gericht gestellt und kam ins Gefängnis – er brach 1964 aus und flüchtete in die Sowjetunion. Durch verbesserte Sicherheitsüberprüfungen und einige gute Quellen in der UdSSR erholte sich der SIS Anfang der 1960er von diesen Rückschlägen. Eine dieser Quellen war Oleg Wladimirowitsch Penkowski, ein Offizier der GRU (dem sowjetischen Militärnachrichtendienst). Penkowski lieferte über zwei Jahre hinweg tausende Fotografien von geheimen Dokumenten. Darunter waren auch Handbücher der Roten Armee für Raketen, die amerikanischen Analysten 1962 die Erkennung der auf Kuba stationierten sowjetischen Raketen ermöglichte. Die Aktionen des SIS nahmen zum Ende des Kalten Krieges zu. Ein Höhepunkt war die Rekrutierung von Oleg Antonowitsch Gordiewski in den 1970ern, der dem SIS für ein Jahrzehnt Informationen lieferte und 1985 erfolgreich aus Moskau fliehen konnte. Dem SIS gelang es allem Anschein nach auch, sowjetische Offizielle bei Reisen in dritten Ländern, beispielsweise in Afrika oder Asien, zu rekrutieren. Ein so gewonnener Agent war Wladimir Kuzichkin, der Sohn eines Mitgliedes des Politbüros und ein hochrangiger KGB-Mitarbeiter: Er informierte den SIS über die Mobilisierung der ALFA-Einheit des KGB während des Augustputsch in Moskau im Jahre 1991, als diese Einheit kurz darauf den sowjetischen Generalsekretär Gorbatschow stürzen wollten. Das wahre Ausmaß der Aktivitäten des SIS in der zweiten Hälfte des Kalten Krieges bleibt aber weitgehend unbekannt. Die Aktivitäten des SIS im Kalten Krieg beinhalteten auch eine Reihe verdeckter politischer Einflussnahmen, darunter zusammen mit dem amerikanischen CIA der Sturz des iranischen Premierministers Mohammed Mossadegh, der die Verstaatlichung des Erdöls im Iran 1953 vollzog, der Staatsstreich gegen Patrice Lumumba im Kongo 1961 sowie die Herbeiführung eines internen Konflikts zwischen libanesischen paramilitärischen Gruppen in der zweiten Hälfte der 1980er, der sie davon abhielt, weiterhin westliche Geiseln zu nehmen. Ende des Kalten Krieges – Gegenwart Seit 1994 unterliegen die Aktivitäten des SIS einem Ausschuss des Parlaments. Seit Mai 2004 ist John Scarlett Leiter der Behörde. Durch die Gerichtsverhandlung über den angeblichen Selbstmord von David Kelly ist er öfter im britischen Fernsehen erschienen. Scarlett war Führungsoffizier von Oleg Gordiewski und organisierte auch dessen Flucht im Jahre 1985. Seit dem 13. Oktober 2005 besitzt der SIS eine eigene Website. Ende Dezember 2007 berichtet der russische Inlandsgeheimdienst FSB, dass der MI6 den ehemaligen russischen Geheimdienstler Wjatscheslaw Scharkow angeworben und mit der Beschaffung von Geheimdaten beauftragt hat. Scharkow habe sich allerdings im Juni 2007 freiwillig dem FSB gestellt und vier weitere MI6-Agenten entlarvt. Auftrag Der SIS führt Spionageaktivitäten im Ausland durch, im Gegensatz zum MI5 (dem Security Service), dessen Aktivitäten vor allem auf das Inland beschränkt sind. Er wurde 1909 zusammen mit dem MI5 als Teil des Secret Service Bureaus gegründet. Der erste Direktor des MI6 war Sir Mansfield Smith-Cumming, der sein Initial „C“ als Codenamen benutzte. Dieses wurde auch von allen nachfolgenden Direktoren benutzt (vgl. „M“ in den James Bond-Filmen). Später stand C'' auch einfach für ''control (als Bezeichnung des Direktors). Leitung * 1909–1923: Sir Mansfield Smith-Cumming * 1923–1939: Admiral Hugh Sinclair * 1939–1952: Lieutenant Colonel Stewart Menzies * 1953–1956: Sir John Alexander Sinclair * 1956–1968: Sir Richard White * 1968–1973: Sir John Ogilvy Rennie * 1973–1978: Sir Maurice Oldfield * 1979–1982: Sir Dick Franks * 1982–1985: Sir Colin Figures * 1985–1989: Sir Christopher Curwen * 1989–1994: Sir Colin McColl * 1994–1999: Sir David Spedding * 1999–2004: Sir Richard Dearlove * seit 2004: Sir John Scarlett Neuer Chef des MI-6 soll im November 2009 Sir John Sawers werden. siehe auch * Directorate of Military Intelligence * Gladio Literatur *Davies, Philip H.J. (2004). MI6 and the Machinery of Spying London: Frank Cass, ISBN 0-7146-8363-9 (h/b) *Davies, Philip H.J. (2005) 'The Machinery of Spying Breaks Down' in Studies in Intelligence Summer 2005 Declassified Edition. *Dorril, Stephen (2001) MI6: Fifty Years of Special Operations London: Fourth Estate, ISBN 1-85702-701-9 *Humphreys, Rob (1999) London: The Rough Guide, Rough Guides, ISBN 1-85828-404-X * Judd, Alan: The quest for C : Sir Mansfield Cumming and the founding of the British Secret Service, London : HarperCollins 1999, ISBN 0-00-255901-3 * Seeger, Kirsten Olstrup (2008) 'Friendly Fire' (DK) ISBN 978-87-7799-193-6. A biography *Richard Tomlinson, The Big Breach - From Top Secret to Maximum Security. Coauthor Nick Fielding, Mainstream Publishing (1 February 2001) ISBN 1-903813-01-8 Weblinks * Offizielle Website (englisch) * Information über den MI6 durch das Foreign and Commonwealth Office (englisch) * Der SIS bei fas.org (englisch) Category:Vereinigtes Königreich Category:Nachrichtendienst Kategorie:Geheimdienst